I Won
by kittylover529
Summary: And I won't talk about rainbow monkeys for 2 weeks!" So Wally and Kuki make a bet... uh...it's short I know...yeah...XD I suck at summerys don't I?
1. The Deal

You're the one who challenged

I'm Wallabee Beatles and I'm 9 there's this girl in my sector her names Kuki! She's so annoying!! She's like OH I love rainbow monkeys!! Then I say their dorkie (because they are) and she spazzes out! She's also all girly! I hate girly girl things! And she's also really really pretty…wait what?! Why am I even writing in this stinkin diary mum said it was a 'journal' but it's a **diary!!**

Wally threw the book across his boxing ring bed. "Stupid diary!" Wally mumbled. "Wally?! What did you do to your diary?" Kuki screamed at him horrified. "I threw it! Because I'm not a stupid girl!" Wally hissed at Kuki. "Don't call me stupid!!" Kuki screamed.

"Sorry…" Wally rolled his eyes sarcastically. "It's fine!" Kuki chirped. "Rainbow monkeys are stupid!" Wally said smirking. Kukis eyes went big "Never EVER say that again!!" Kuki growled.

"What are you gonna do? We both know I can fight you!" Wally smiled. "If…if I can beat you at…uh at a video game you never say rainbow monkeys are stupid ever again!!" Kuki said with her eyebrows raised.

"What's in it for me?" Wally asked suspiciously. "If you win I won't say a word about rainbow monkeys for 2 weeks! And there's this new rainbow monkey movie coming out in 2 days and I'm so excited aren't you?!" Kuki asked him obviously excited.

"Okay I pick the game though! Wait how bout I don't insult Rainbow Dorkies for 2 weeks because that's how long you'd be quiet!" Wally compromised. "Hum…okay deal!" Kuki smiled and left.

Then she went to Hoagie and asked "Hoagie? Can you teach me how to video games?". "Sure Sweetban! Why the sudden interest in the most awesome thing that was ever invented!" Hoagie asked Kuki.

"You're the one who said it's the best thing anyone ever invented!" Kuki smiled. "Riiiight so you made a bet with Wally and you said you could beat him in a video game! Am I right?" Hoagie smirked. Kuki nodded and smiled an embarrassed smile. Hoagie smiled than his smile disappeared

"ARE YOU **NUTS**?!? You must be **bonkers**! He can't be beaten! Ever since he was 4 and part of the Tots Next Door well actually called the Toddlers but no one could say Toddler so we went with tots because everyone loves tater tots! He still has his touch even if it's a new game he'll master it in less than a day!"

"So…there's no hope?" Kuki's lip quivered. "Let's just say he'll probably go easy on you…and never EVER do a deal with Wally that's settled on a video game! But I'll help you train! That's the best I can do!" Hoagie shrugged…

"Thank you Hoagie!" Kuki's eyes gleamed. "Sure Sweetban!" Hoagie smiled at her. Then Hoagie frowned… "No promises though…". "Sure just as long as long as you train me to your best ability!" Kuki smiled. "Okay let's start now…the sooner the better…" he sighed…

_**In Wally's Room**_

Wally rolled his eyes…"Finally! I'm going to not have to hear about rainbow dorkies for two whole weeeeekkksss!!!" he screamed. She has no chance!

He looked around his room…does she? I mean she can't right? Oh crud I better start practicing!

And he ran and got his wii…Huh…I still got it! Kuki won't even see this comin!


	2. Now what IS it?

_**Hoagie's POV**_

Oh Sweetban! This is not going to be a great game… "Sweetban? Try pressing the a button…no don't tap it! Just press it down!" Oh geeze…she just…

"Am I doing it? What's the red stuff mean?" She looked at me all big-eyed…why me? Why me?! "Uh…Sweetban? You're kinda erm…dead…" Don't freak out Sweetban don't freak out! And BAM!! She burst into tears…

"I…I'm…b…bad at…th…this!!" she was sobbing! "Oh Sweetban…" I sighed… "I…can't …d…do…a fight…g…game…I….can't…d…o…a…race…game…I…can't…do…an…adve….ture…. game…I…can't…do…any…game!!" poor little Kuki…she's so depressed… "Okay…uh…I'm sorry Kuki…hum maybe Abby…?" I started to suggest until she cut me off.

"Yeah!! Abby? Abby! Abby! ABBY!!!" she skipped away to find Abby…I hope she get's Abby to help…man why would Wally let her do that?! He likes her! Why would he want her to be sad?! Well that's Wally for you…small…weird…confusing…tough…and stupid…don't tell him I said that remember he's tough!

_**Abby's POV**_

"Yeah Cookie? What's up? No wait you make a video game bet with Bowl-head?" Yup…by the look on her face I nailed it! "Girl! Why in the world would you do that?! Do you know his video game past? **Never** been beaten! **EVER**!!"I think she got the message because that girl just broke down cryin!

Oh gosh…"Listen Cookie I'm sorry but…" she's making me feel all guilty crying like that! "Well if you're gonna beat him you have to get as much training as you can cram in!" I told her grabbing my wii…

"Now step one get the wii Wally got you for Christmas last year out of the closet!"Please please! Tell me she knows that a wii isn't a cheese!

"Pft! Silly! Why would a grain be in my closet! Wally never gave me wii! Abby what are you talking about?!" She was laughing at me…I sighed this is going to be difficult.

"That's wheat Cookie! A wii is a game system that Wally beasts at!" I said getting my wii out of a drawer. "Okay now this is active…knowing Wally he's going to do a fight game so let's just do those and have you…do your best." I told her carefully picking my words.

"But what if I lose?" she whimpered… "Oh Cookie…I have a felling you're not…" I reassured her thinking deeply. "What's the easiest one?" she asked me anxiously. "Attack of baby bunnies…" I told her getting it out of my game vault (we each have one different sizes). "Okay now just tap the A button as fast as possible I'll put on the CPU!" I told her lowering the attack level from 10+ to 1. I smiled at Kuki "Good to go!".

She was furiously pressing down and the bunny just yawned on the tv screen…I sighed "That's the 2 button Cookie…". "Well which one's the A button?" she honestly asked me. I bit my lip this will take weeks! "The big button nearest to the top of the thing…" I said getting a coke out of the fridge. "Oh…I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" she squealed. My head whipped up… "Aw girl! Nah nah! You're just turning it pause then un-pause!" I re-did her hand structure around the remote.

"Okay now tap your thumb down…" Please…please let her be able just to do that! "Oh shoot! The bunny hopped away!" she wailed. "No Cookie you…did it! That's what happens when you…" I started to say before I was interrupted by the tv screen flashing 'WINNER'. I smiled she looked so proud…just bump it up to five! She beat it! But this is like moving from a tricycle to a tricycle with the handles wobbly… not a huge difference.

"Okay try Butterfly Blast now!" I told her inserting the disk…stupid boys thinking I'm bad at video games…I can't beat them but I can beat any other operative! We're the best video game sector! We're the best at a lot…I burst out laughing… "Oh nerve." I said convincingly being a spy comes in handy!

So the day went on and on and Kuki kept losing and I reminded her of the bet she had with Wally so she kept going and kept losing…she can be so determined did you know that? Okay I gotta go talk to Short stuff! I told Kuki "Practice makes close perfect!" here at sector V we don't believe in perfect…because 'perfect' is an opinion and close to perfect is fine!

So a walk into Wal's room and he's playing on his wii… I smirked "Afraid your gonna lose?" I asked seeing he took his sweater off and it's like 40 degrees in here! "Nah…just playin for fun!" he lied. "Um hum… so when's the whole face-off?" I asked still smirking. "I donno tomorrow?" he asked killing his opponent in one movement. Oh crap…Kuki is going to have a rude awakening!

I guess Wally saw my unsure face and he smirked still looking at the screen and said "Don't worry I won't like murder her! I'll just beat her at a video game! Really! Don't you _not_ want to hear about rainbow monkeys for two whole weeks?!" he was so excited… "I wouldn't mind a rainbow monkey free tree house for two weeks." I admitted.

He smirked again and nodded…I rolled my eyes… "Don't be so cocky! Kuki is really getting better at video games!" that wasn't a lie! She was getting better but that's still not meaning she's good… I moped back to my room now who do I want to win?! I cringed as I walked back into my room only to see Kuki losing again…

"Kuki? The game's tomorrow!" I said unsure about the outcome…and what I was worried about happening…happened. Kuki dropped to her knee's and cried. Oh that girl cried her heart out and cried herself to sleep that night…but when she woke up she was her perky self again!

She rolled her eyes and went in our 'living room' and mumbled "I'm gonna lose". That hurt and just to see her go in front of that big screen emotionless…that broke my heart…I cringed…Wally's not even awake yet why is she torturing herself…and me?! Man that girl is so…unique…I smiled at the word I came up for, for her.

It fit her just right! I thought as I then realized she's special a lot of words fit her! But Unique is defiantly near the top along with a certain word called 'determined'! I thought just as Wally walked in yawning.

"Hey…mornin! Kuki? What are you doing? Oh right the thing!" I looked at him confused…how could he forget?! It's not something to forget! "Okay let's just get this ova with!" he rolled his eyes, grabbed a controller and plopped in the couch. There was something about him…that seemed…off? What is though? What can it be? I wondered countless thoughts each more ridiculous than the last…well…what is it?

Hum…what is it? Anywayz thanks for reading it! Hope you had as a fun a time reading as I did writing!


	3. The Game and the end

_**Abby's POV**_

It's something in his face…his eyes are sleepy…typical…his mouth is drooly…typical…what is it?! Wait he went ot sleep at what nine last night?! Sooo early for him and woke up at uh…eleven….normal but…why is his face white and purple under his eyes like he hasn't slept in days? Why is his face still have dried drool on it? Whenever he's about to see Kuki he cleans up just that much!

So what's with him? Why does he have bags under…wait he doesn't…so why in the world does he have purple under his eyes…wait a second…I got it! I know what's different! Since when can he…

_**Kuki's POV**_

I felt myself shivering, no I wasn't cold I was actually pretty warm but I looked at Wally and even though he's tired he's still going to beat me… by a lot! "A…are…you…re…ready…Wa…Walllllyyyy??" I asked him trying to hold back tears. How come he's all cool about this?! Isn't he afraid he's going to permanently scar me for life? Turns out I was talking out loud because Wally responded.

"Kuki? I know that this can't scar you for life!" he told me seriously, how was he so sure? "H…how do….you…know?" I asked him quietly. He grinned at me and said "Because…you're a fighter, and if you're the Kuki I know than you will fight me…in a video game at least! You'll fight your hardest to the finish until you win or until the end!" how come he's more confident in me than me?

"Why do you believe in me when I don't even believe in myself?" I asked him smiling. "It's not that hard…" he told me…wait…why is it so dark under his eyes? "Are you sleepy? If you are I am **more **than happy to postpone this match!" I suggested smiling."Oh no! You aren't getting outta this Kooks!" he laughed. "Darn! It was worth a shoooooot!" I groaned still smiling.

"Yeah it was! Nice try!" he smirked. "Okay let's get this over…" I sighed. "Let's play…uh…Super Mario Brothers Melee!" he said getting it out of the closet, where we keep our favorite games! I saw Abby slap her face and say "Aw…Numuh Five shoulda known!". That didn't sound good… "What's Melee stand for Wally?" I asked Wally. "Oh it just means like multiplayer and stuff!" he said like I was stupid. I glared at him "Just because I don't know video games a lot doesn't mean I'm stupid!" I put my hands on my hips.

"Yeah it kinda does!"he smiled "Really! Ask Hoagie!". "Okay I will! Hoagie? Hoagie!" I screamed at my watch. "Yeah? I'll be there in a sec I wanna test my new plane! It's the smallest one that you can fly in yet!" he said and I could hear him patting the machine. "Sounds great can't wait!" I squealed to my watch. Surely enough in less than two seconds later Hoagie was in some flying contraption in the living room I'd call it a plane but it was like…not something I've ever seen before!

"Uh..Hoagie? What is **that**?" Abby asked pure interest in her voice…I smiled looking at them. "Yeah pretty nice couple eh?" "Wally?!" I yelped since when was he right there?! He grinned "Stop looking all satisfied!" I smacked him arm…but couldn't help smiling at him. "How can Abby really be interested in _that_?" I asked myself, but Wally heard. "The same reason you're putting up with this video game bet and junk!" Wally grinned. I put my hands on my hips eyebrows raised "And why is that reason?"

"Simple! Because you like us!" Wally smiled, shrugged, and looked at me his eyes were serious. My jaw dropped what?! How'd he know! He's the **dumb** one! Well at least he's supposed to be! Since when'd he get smart? What do I do? How do I respond? Especially when I know it's…true? He's smiling my smile now…we all have smiles for each other mostly their eyes are the specialness of the smiles…

Hoagie-He smiles at Abby with his eyes squinty and happy and sparkling smiling with his teeth and in love!

Nigel- We all know he secretly likes Rachel! It's super secret only our sector knows though so don't tell! He smiles and his sunglasses are on his nose you can see his blue eyes wide shine and see he's happy looking at her and being with her. He tags on a hint of a smile too.

Patton-He even has a smile for Fanny! It's a closed mouth small smile his cheeks are raised making his eyes squinty-ish not much but still kinda squinty. You can see the loveyness and out of character calmness in his eyes when he does his Fanny smile.

Waaallllllyyyy- He has his hood down (he usually does except on missions) so I can see his green eyes glisten and his smile is wide open and his face is just sincere and makes me all tingly!

I keep close looks on who likes who…Hoagie likes Abby and Nigel likes Rachel and Patton likes Fanny and Bartie likes Virginia (he used to like Rachel!!)! I may not be smart usually but when it comes to relationships I'm your girl!

Then I remembered Wally's uh…accusations their true but they're not to be like known! "Well…why…why do you think… that?!" I stuttered nervously. "Because it's **true**!" Wally said in a 'duh' voice. "You don't know that Wally! Have any proof huh? No didn't think so!" I said so quickly I barely understood what I just said! I looked up at him raising my eyebrows.

He was nodding his head slightly… "WHAT THE CRUD?!!? SLOW DOWN!!!" he shouted at me faintly smiling. "So…we playing this video game or what Beatles?!" I giggled trying to get off the subject… "I'm sleepy! And well…okay but we're getting back to this subject!" he said smiling. I got a game console thingy on gripped it the wrong way apparently because Wally rearranged my hand.

_**Ten Games Later…**_

"Okay Wally…if you win this one you won't have to hear about rainbow monkey's from me for one month! If I win I won't talk about rainbow monkeys for one week because really you already won…but…this way you finally will invite me to your house! Not your other house with the pool outside the other one we never get to see!" I pleaded to him.

_**Wally's POV**_

Hum…either way I get to not hear about rainbow monkeys for a while…and besides it'll make Kuki happy. "Deal." I shrugged.

_**Kuki's POV**_

We started again and…Wally lost a life?! Huh? He beat up some guy…I beat up some guy! Before I knew it the game ended and I won!! I just stared at the screen and blinked… "I… won?" I whispered. "Yeah!" wait Wally grinned?! Why…he's so competitive! Wait a second he…let me win?!

"Wally?" I didn't realize I was whispering at the moment. "Yeah? Stop whispering!" he shouted…to prove a point I'm guessing… "Did you…let me win?" I asked looking away… "No way!" I heard him scream. "Oh…right…" I didn't know what to do… so I…kissed his cheek. "Thanks for putting up with me." I whispered in his ear. "Anytime" he whispered back smiling goofy.

(20 years later) Well turns out he _did_ let me win…but over the years I got better! We also had our first kiss…and got married and had our first child and became part of the Adults ND and…well we did a lot from the age of nine okay?!

Now you must be an idiot right now if you don't realize it's KUKI!! Abby's thought continued was act. Wally took acting lessons from Nigel and even Fanny! Turns out he's a natural! But he didn't become an actor…

And this is the story of me and Wally's first kiss and the story I beat Wallabee Beatles at a video game…(to this day I'm the only one who ever 'beat' him)

"I finished reading the story now let's go to lunch!" I told Kuki and Wally Jr….just kidding! Their names are Sally and Willy, both one letter off from Wally! Once we were finished at lunch at the Gilligan- Lincolns I went to my husband, wrapped my arms around him and whispered "Wanna play a video game?"

Okay that was fun! Thanks for reading…sorry if it went fast finishing this and Sad Truth…I really didn't like ST first few creepy-ish chapters…I guess I could be called a scaredy cat… but hey sorry…I like the end of this and ST if you asked me! Anywayz thanks again for reading hope it was fun to read cuz it was suuuuppper fun to write!

-Over and Out _**KIT KAT! **_(now I'm hungry! Seriously I am!)


End file.
